You promised me
by Fire'on-the'Heart1000
Summary: Gajeel comes back from a mission very wounded and Levy is starting to remember their relationship


**Hey, there. This is my second Gale story. I made a little OOC from Gajeel and Levy but I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I know it has mistakes so sorry for them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I certainly want back the anime! I love it!**

* * *

The snow was falling slowly from the sky, touching the frozen ground gently. Inside the Fairy Tale guild a small figure was sitting at the window, her eyes filled with tears and sorrow. Watching the white city and how the snow was resting against the glass of the window, the young girl was crying. Her beautiful blue hair was undone and her thin body was covered by a blanket. Her thoughts were filled by just one thing. Her heart was beating for just one person; the safety of that very person, and if that person was still alive. '_Gajeel'_

"Levy you should rest." A woman's voice made the sad girl jump and turn around.

"I-I can't sleep Lucy. I keep thinking about him." Levy said to the blonde girl.

"Still, you need to sleep Levy. You can't stay like this forever." Lucy smiled, hoping that this would make her friend feel better.

"I can't… every time I close my eyes I can see his face. I feel like he is in pain and I'm not there." The blue haired girl confessed. She was in much more pain than ever; her own heart was hurting like someone stabbed it.

"It's been only three days since he went to that job. And you know better than anyone that it is not easy to make an 'A' rank job. You should have some faith in him." The blonde girl continued.

"I do, I do… it's just… I feel like he won't make it Lucy. Not even with Lily there, he won't make it." Levy started to cry harder. Resting her head on her friend's shoulder, the sad girl closed her eyes burring herself in Lucy's arms.

"Levy, you don't have to worry. I'm sure he is okay. Who knows maybe he-"in that moment the door of the guild opened and a wounded man stepped inside, followed by the snow and the wind. Limping just a bit, the man fell down and fainted.

Lucy and Levy turned to the mysterious man, like everyone in the guild. When Levy saw the body lying on the floor, her heart stopped. Falling on her knees, the girl's eyes filled with tears again. Shaking her head and whispering something that neither she could understand, she continued to stare at the body in front of her. The rest of the guild gathered together around the man and started to help him get up.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself Gajeel!" Natsu yelled at the unconscious body. The dragon slayer carried his friend, helped by Gray, to the infirmary followed by all the wizards in the guild.

The only one that remained was the helpless girl, who was still crying and whispering. Placing her hands over her chest, Levy raised her head to the ceiling and yelled, like never before. In her heart was a total mess. The fear that he won't make it made her go crazy.

"You-you pro-promised me, you promised me that YOU'LL LIVE GAJEEL!" dropping her head forward, Levy hit the floor with her fist. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you GAJEEL!" she yelled again, bursting into more tears.

"How could you do this to me? I HATE YOU! It's not fair, you said you will come back safe… why?" whispering between tears, she dropped against the cold floor. "Why? Why do I have to love you so much? Why do you have to make me suffer? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I hate you…."

'_Gajeel was sitting under a tree sounding asleep. The pale light of the sun touching gently his face, made him so innocent and calm. The small animal next to him seemed asleep too. The little cat was resting his head on the man's lap._

_Levy watched from afar. She was surprised by how the two of them could be so close. She knew that Gajeel didn't get along with many people, but somehow Lily changed that. He made the grumpy and moody Gajeel to turn into an innocent and calm person. When she remembered that she smiled. Walking to the sleepy iron dragon slayer, Levy never took her eyes away from him._

_When she was in front of him she sighed. 'Maybe I should just go.' She thought. 'He seems so gorgeous in this light. Like a little child.' Shaking her head Levy snapped herself for thinking like this now. Even if they were together for almost two months, she didn't get used to it._

_Gajeel was so sweet to her and always saying he loves her. It was like a dream. To be cherished by the grumpy Gajeel and to be the one person he says he loves is a one thing in life. Even Lily made fun of him when he was like that with her. It sounds too good to be true, but it was true. He loved her and she loved him._

"_If you stare at me it won't change my face." Gajeel teased, opening one eye to look at his girlfriend._

"_But I don't want to do that. After all you're perfect the way you are." Levy smiled and sat next to her friend._

"_Funny, you're the first person to say that." Gajeel laughed and turned his head completely to look at the blue haired girl._

"_Maybe, but I mean It." she smiled at him. After a moment of silence Levy moved her gaze to the view in front of her, watching with sad eyes the Fairy Tale guild._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" the man beside her asked with concern in his voice._

"_You." That sure mad Gajeel frown. "You're going on an 'A' rank job tomorrow."_

"_Yeah…" the dragon slayer just followed her lead and stared at the guild in front of him. He knew all too well why his girlfriend was sad. And the truth to be said he wasn't very happy either, but he needed money. "But you don't have to worry. I'll be back in three days."_

"_How can you be so sure? This kind of job takes almost five to six days. How can you be so sure that you'll even come back safe?" This time Levy looked at the said man with sorrow in her eyes._

"_Because I know you wait for me here." _

"_Gajeel, I-I'm scared." The little girl whispered._

"_Me too. But I know you love me so I will come back for you." Gajeel smiled with his unique smile and kissed Levy on her forehead._

"_Just come back safe okay?" they stared into each other's eyes._

"_I swear to you that I'll come back in safe." And with that he pressed his lips on hers and began to kiss her passionately._

Falling on her back, Levy fixed her eyes on the ceiling. Drops of tears falling down her cheek and pain cutting her heart. She was holding her chest with both hands like that would make the pain go away. The wooden ceiling looked so dark and so endless when she looked at it. Maybe she was a fool to think that her dream would last forever. Maybe she wasn't supposed to live a true love story. Maybe she was cursed…maybe she didn't deserve what she had.

"You were never a good liar when it came to lie to me Gajeel." Levy smiled sadly as the tears stopped and her eyes closed slowly.

"_Gajeel, Gajeel, how do I look in this outfit?" Levy asked when she stopped in front of the iron dragon slayer in a small skirt and a tin tank top._

"_You look ugly. I hate it!" he turned his head to a side in sign of dislike as he sat on the bed._

"_But I thought I looked good. I was hoping to go shopping today and I wanted to look nice." She pouted and dropped her head down._

_Gajeel looked at her with the corner of the eye. He started to feel guilty inside for making his lover upset. But he really hated that outfit. He hated when Levy would go out looking too nice and too good and guys would turn their heads at her. He wanted to rip the heads off the guys who would dare to stare at his girl. But he would never admit that. Never ever, not in a billion years._

"_But what do I know about fashion? Look at me; I'm dressed like a fool." Gajeel smiled as he grabbed the young girl by the waist and pulled her closer._

"_Yeah, but I don't care how you dress. Your opinion means a lot to me. But if you don't like it I think I might go and change." Levy made her puppy eyes._

"_No don't do that Levy. You…look nice…" Gajeel looked away when he said it. If it meant to make his Levy happy, than Gajeel could endure the stares the other gave her. Even if it meant he was supposed to rip some heads off, his love was happy._

"_Really?!" her face lighted up as she spoke. Holding her hands over Gajeel's neck, smiling at him._

"_Yeah, whatever." He still didn't look at Levy but Gajeel knew he made her very happy._

It seemed like hours since Levy lay on the cold floor. Her eyes never leaving the ceiling for a moment since she opened them again. And as she lay there, her mind began to bring back a lot of memories. How she met Gajeel, how she fell in love with him, how they would laugh until morning about something Natsu did. How every kiss with Gajeel would make her feet melt, and how just a small smile from him would make her heart skip. Those happy memories made her life so great and beautiful since she met Gajeel. Even if no one liked him very much she did. She loved him despite what everyone else thought. For Levy he was perfect just the way he was.

And now, nothing mattered. Those beautiful days vanished, her whole happy life disappeared. Nothing could bring it back but Gajeel. He was the only one who could make her feel free again. He was the one with the key to her heart. And if he died than who would have the key? Who would love her the way he did? The way he always stared at her with the corner of his eye and the way he brushed her hair from her face. The way he smiled at her when she was sad… nothing could replace those things and no one could be as good as Gajeel was.

"Levy, oh my God! Levy, get up you'll catch a cold!" Lucy ran to her friend's side and helped her rise up.

"What's the point is getting up when I know Gajeel will never be here to hold me?" Levy stared in Lucy's eyes sad.

"Gajeel is fine Levy. He is injured badly but he will be fine." Lucy smiled at the blue haired girl.

"You mean it, Lucy?" the hurt girl began to regain the hope in her eyes.

"Yes. He is asleep but despite that he will be fine."

Levy rose to her feet and ran to Gajeel's room. Her heart beating one hundred miles per hour form the joy. Her eyes leaving tears escaping as she ran down the hallways and past the doors. For the first time since Gajeel came back Levy felt a small light at the end of her dark tunnel. And for the first time her life gained more sense.

She stopped in front of the wooden door and opened it slowly. Her mouth turning into a smile when she saw the sleeping face of her love. He looked so peaceful it brought back the memory when she saw him sleep under the three. A day before he would leave. Levy walked to the bed and sat down on a chair beside it. Her arms moving over Gajeel's ones and squeezing them gently.

"You scared me so badly. I thought you-you we-were…" Levy began to cry again dropping her head on the bed, over her hands.

"Shhh…" a big palm was placed over head and Levy shot her head quickly up. She saw Gajeel smiling at her with bandages over half his face.

"Gajeel…" Levy swallowed her tears and hugged the man in happiness. His arms coming from behind hugging her back, with love.

"I told you I'll come back." The iron dragon smiled when Levy sat back down, this time on the bed, beside him.

"You also told me you'll come back safe and sound. But you came back injured and you also have half of your body cover with bandages. Do I have to remind you how badly you scared me?" she whispered placing her head over his chest.

"Sorry. I wanted to finish quickly so that I would get here in time for our anniversary." Gajeel kissed the top of the young girl's head.

"So you almost got killed because of a stupid anniversary?" she asked upset.

"Yeah, you told me how great your present was and how you wanted to be with me in our anniversary. So I thought I could be back early and bring you something at the same time." Levy began to feel bad about saying that.

"But I never told you that you should come back half dead."

"I know. But I didn't have the chance to bring you something."

"I don't need one right now. I have you here, alive and that's all I could ask for." Levy hugged Gajeel harder as she pressed her head on his chest harder.

"Still I wanted to bring you something cool, like a teddy bear, or a pillow that had the shape of a heart." Levy glared up at Gajeel as he smiled.

"You know I hate them." Gajeel smiled widely and kissed the girl.

The couple parted away and lay on the bed, hugging each other. Each of them knowing that their love story isn't yet over. They still had more chapters to go and more adventures to go through. Because now they were together and nothing could stop them. Not even teddy bears or pillows in shape of hearts.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Tell me please I enjoy good or bad reviews. **

**See ya'! ;)**


End file.
